This disclosure relates to a personal computer apparatus and a device for removing a direct access storage device from a personal computer. More particularly, this disclosure describes a tool for easily removing an electromechanical storage device such as hard disk drive which is directly attached to the bus structure provided by a planar board or motherboard of a personal computer system.
Personal computer systems in general and IBM personal computers in particular have attained widespread use for providing computing capability to many segments of today's modern society. Personal computer systems can usually be defined as a desk top, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that consists of a system unit having a single system processor and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, one or more electromechanical direct access storage devices (DASD), and an optional printer. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar board to electrically connect these components. These systems are designed primarily to give independent computing capability to a single user and are inexpensively priced for purchase by individuals or small businesses. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM's PERSONAL COMPUTER AT and IBM's PERSONAL SYSTEM/2 Models 25, 30, 50, 60, 70 and 80. The phrases "AT" and "PERSONAL SYSTEM/2" are trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation.
Heretofore, the conventional practice in providing for data transfer between components of the personal computer located on the planar board (which receive digital data as input from various elements of the system and deliver such data as output to various elements of the system) and an electromechanical direct access storage device has been to interpose a controller card, controller circuitry or the like between the bus or buses provided on the planar board and the storage device or DASD. Typically, data is communicated through electrical connections established by flexible conductors or cables extending between the controller and the storage device.
While such connections between the planar board and DASD have functioned successfully and have become an industry standard, it is recognized that there are problems associated with those connections. Some of those problems relate to the attention to detail necessary during initial assembly or subsequent reassembly of the computer system. The necessity of giving such attention increases the cost of manufacture and the possibility of error in assembly. Further, the cabling required increases the number of components to be stocked, the space required in the assembly, and the possibilities for emitting electromagnetic interference.
One solution recently proposed for the difficulties presented by the prior practices described, and which is the subject matter of co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 537,655 filed Jun. 14, 1990 and owned in common with the subject matter here described, has been to provide a DASD which is directly connected to the bus structure of a planar board. While such a solution provides significant advantages, the use of a direct attachment DASD and limited assembly and disassembly space raises problems in removing the DASD in the event that service is necessary or upgrading is to be done. Indeed, in any machine environment in which obtaining access to a DASD is made difficult by space limitations, there is increased risk that efforts to exert on a DASD force sufficient to separate it from its connections and mounting may damage the DASD.